Doll
by Speisla Cartoon Cartoon
Summary: Chapter 10: "What the hell? Let me go! What does this mean! " "We're going to save you, daughter!" "Matthews will mash me!" said Caleb. "Can you look me in the eyes and tell me you're not planning anything?". Jeanine smiled ironically: "Of course I'm planning something."[Trinine. Erudite!Tris. Established Relationship] Tris never had a doll, but she don't need that with Jeanine.
1. Doll's Hair

**N/A: Hi! I'm Speisla. I speak Spanish, so I hope there is no mistake in my drabble. This is a Trinine (Tris x Jeanine). If you don't like, don't read. **

**This is something small because I do not know much English. And because we need more Trinine :)**

* * *

><p>Sometimes, Tris plays with Jeanine's hair.<p>

And she can not help it. Maybe it's the lack of toys in her childhood, or because she loves touch the soft blond hair of her lover. Either way, it was a habit for her. And it's not that Jeanine bothers to be touched. Usually, if it was not dangerous, Tris could do whatever she wanted with Jeanine. For example, reading her books, take a look in her notes, or sleep with one of her shirts when she stay up late in a meeting.

Now, the new fad of Tris was about the hair. Jeanine had no choice but to let combed every morning by her lover. And although it was not unpleasant feeling Tris hands in her scalp (rather it was relaxing and enjoyable), she was proud to save, even Tris.

Therefore, Tris prefer to wait for the faction leader is asleep to touch her all she wanted. When Jeanine sleeps, she lowers her defense completely, she relaxes, and there are no obstacles to Tris. She can look at her sleeping face, the rise and fall of her chest, and her parted lips. During the time she want.

Tris never had a doll, but don't need that with Jeanine.

-Why aren't you sleeping?- Mutters the woman at her side, without opening her eyes.

-I'm not tired.

-Tomorrow you will be if you don't sleep.

Jeanine opens her eyes, throwing her silver gaze. A smile adorns her face.

-You can't force me to sleep. You can't control me.

-Right. Then I should do something to get tired of you.

-You can try.

And Jeanine tried, and succeeded.


	2. Doll's Neck

**N/A: I love you guys! Thank you very much for the support :)**

**You know that I know very little English, i ****helped me with a translator. ****Any construction error, let me know.**

**I was always curious about ****the old friendship of Andrew and Jeanine, ****maybe i do something with that (Maybe).**

* * *

><p>Sometimes, Jeanine has to wear a turtleneck sweater.<p>

Usually, she curses Tris when that happens. Nothing was worse than feeling observed. And she is sure that Marcus Eaton has noticed the hickey. Jeanine just want to end the meeting, before someone more see the purple spot on her neck. Someone like Max, Johanna or that idiot Andrew. Especially that idiot Andrew.

Johanna is saying something about the monthly water consumption, but Jeanine is not paying attention (fully). Her mind is busy remembering to who made her the hickey, when she did, and how. Tris. Her beauty, adorable, smart, strong, and brave Tris. Tris, who seems too funny to let a black, huge, and fucking hickey on her neck the day before a meeting (¬¬).

The meeting is over, and Jeanine is quick to tidy up her documents folder. She leans too far left, and one of her colleagues opens his eyes, surprise. Jeanine Matthews leaves the room. Andrew Prior saw her neck.

On reaching the main building Erudite, she enters her apartment. She seeks ingredients to make an ointment in her cupboard, and she curse when not finding beeswax. A thin arms embrace her from behind, and feels a chin on her shoulder.

Tris has returned of the laboratory. She kisses her cheek.

-Did you miss me?

-Your hickey prevent me from thinking too much today.- She sounds angry, but don't ward the blue-eyed girl.

-Hickey?- Tris examines her neck. The blonde shudders.- Oh, it will soon disappear

-"It will soon disappear"? I swear, Beatrice, if someone sees it, you will be solely responsible and...

Tris kisses her neck. Jeanine shut up.

-It's not my fault, you have a very delicate neck. A very delicate neck that I love bite.

It makes no sense (or is possible) lose one's temper with Tris. Jeanine opts for a more effective method: eye for an eye.

-See if you like to have hickeys.- said before turning and exercise a (pleasant) revenge against her lover.


	3. Doll's Smile

**N/A: Do you think I should put scenes from Rated T or/and Rated M?  
><strong>

**If I get two reviews (or more), in the next chapter I will include kisses on the lips :)**

* * *

><p>Sometimes, Tris want to cut heads.<p>

Not often, only when she caught people watching at her lover. That side possessive of Tris scares a little, but she can't do anything about it. The half of the Erudites are afraid of Jeanine, but the other half sometimes looks at her with lustful eyes. She want to cut the head of the last half.

-Got something with Alfred Jones?- Caleb asks his sister.

Both brothers are in the cafeteria. With twenty-three years old, Caleb has changed very little. Although he would never be the brother that Tris believed to have had in Abnegation, he strives to be a good brother.

Tris closed her physics book.- Why would you say that?

-You've been watching him for ten minutes.

-You're exaggerating.

-Your eye is shaking.

-You keep exaggerating.

-And you're grunting

-Stop it, Caleb!

Okay, maybe she did those things. So what? That idiot of Alfred Jones is unbearable. For half an hour he's been watching the center table, or rather, the person in it. Jeanine is drinking from a blue cup, while looking documents about chemical experiments. She wears a lab coat and turtleneck sweater (Tris also wears sweater, the hickeys worth the hassle), her blonde hair is tied back, without a hair out of place. She's tucked completely at her work, with a little wrinkle on her forehead. Tris want to get up and kiss that wrinkle, and that nose, and that neck, and those eyes, and those...

Jeanine looks up and finds watching her. Her gaze is sweetened and gives a small smile to her lover.

_"How they will not look at you? You're so beautiful."_

-¿Beatrice?

-Calm down, Caleb. Alfred is annoying, but if he does not mess with me, everything will be fine.

_"You can look but not touch, Alfred. __That beautiful smile is mine "_


	4. Doll's Dream

**N/A: Okay, we reached the last drabble! Maybe in the future i make another, but for now, i back to school. Thanks w-Jessica-w, KarolMarques, divergentlover1005, and VRayz for the support, i love you girls!**

**Oh, and to Guest1: a) If you do not like, do not read, okay? & b) In my fic, Tris is not a lesbian, is matthewsexual xD**

* * *

><p>Sometimes, Jeanine has nightmares.<p>

Since she sleeps listening the heartbeat of Tris, this not happen very often. But when it happens, is always the same nightmare.

Tris wakes up, alarmed by the cries of her lover. Immediately shakes Jeanine to wake her. This has happened before, and each time, Tris is more concerned.

-Jeanine? Jeanine, wake up!

A frightened silvery gaze appears when she open her eyes. After two seconds, Jeanine Matthews controls her breathing. Tris is at her side, worried. She looks away from those blue eyes, unable to hold her gaze.

A soft hand caresses her cheek.- Another nightmare?

-It's nothing, really. Back to sleep.

-Do you want to talk about it?

-Really, it does not matter. Tomorrow you have to wake up early. Your leader will be angry if you do not make the experiment of chloride.

-My leader needs me now.

If Jeanine was not ready to talk about her nightmares, she could at least make her feel better.

She quickly turned on her, holding her wrists behind her head, so she could not look away. She looks so helpless, with those silvery eyes screaming love me. One side of the ice woman that no one else had seen. Tris closed the distance kissing the lower lip, then the upper lip, then the entire mouth. She released her wrists to put her hands in the blond hair. Her lover responded to the kiss sweetly, and then with desire, while she was inflicting small scratches on the tanned back.

They forgot the nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Okay, this is the end for now. Thank you very much girls! Without you I would not have followed.**

**What are the nightmares of Jeanine? You want me to write a continuation about this mystery? ;)**


	5. Doll's Experiments

**N/A: I guess in the end, Trinine is stronger than me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sometimes, Tris has ideas for experiments. When that happens, she always talks about it in the office of Jeanine.<p>

-Eleven-Kiss-Twelve-Kiss-Thirteen-Kiss-Fourteen-Kiss-Fifteen...

-Time out.

-Fifteen kisses in a minute.

-Your experiment does not make sense. The amount of kisses you can give in a minute depends on the duration.

-Do you think you can do better than me, vain?

-No. I **_know_** I can do better than you, my dear. But if you'll excuse me, I prefer to stick with real experiments.

-_I dare you._

She raises an eyebrow, before smiling mischievously. She pulls her to sit her on her lap, and surrounds her small but firm waist with her arms. Tris surrounds the neck of her lover with her hands. Mocking, she kisses the nose of the older woman, who half opens her lips.

-Challenge accepted. And as I suspect that you will do cheat, my dear, I count the kisses.

Tris Prior smile, because her lover is right.

-One.-Kiss.-Two.- Tris retains her face. With effort, Jeanine get away of her hands.- Three.- Tris bites her lower lip.

Taking advantage of the surprise, the blue-eyed girl forces her lover to open her mouth, to dominate the kiss. She nibbles everything in that delicious mouth, which never tires of devour. Her hands tightened the Jeanine's wrists to the chair, so she can not move, or defend. The blonde resists a bit, but eventually renounces resist.

_"Why the hell Beatrice is so strong?"_

When Tris decides she has had enough of her mouth, she devotes her attention to the cheeks and chin. Jeanine take her chance to speak.

-You cheated.

-Maybe, but still you lost.

-_I'm not lost._

The lips down to her collarbone. A familiar warmth invades her womb.

-When did this become a competition? It was an experiment. And _Do you hate to lose? Me too_. May you have better luck next time. -Her gaze falls on the buttons of her blouse. To not use their hands, unbutton it with the teeth.- Meanwhile, my love, I'll keep checking my assumptions.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: I do not want reviews of haters, ok? If you do not like, do not read. FANFICTION IS FREE!**

**Even Trinine need a happiness xD**


	6. Doll's BEST MEETING EVER!

**N/A: Warning: A bit of OCC and foolishness xD**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Sometimes, Jeanine wants to go back in time and kill Andrew, to rid the world of him.<p>

-So I propose that each faction receives double help from Abnegation's youth, to eradicate selfishness and self-indulgence of the future of society. The turns would be from 7 AM to 11 PM, in the days...

She could build a time machine and... No, Tris would never be born. What a pity.

The blonde can't believe that this man was her best friend. Both have changed a lot, but she still feels some affection for Andrew. It would be more if they had not fought years ago. Perhaps she would never speak to him again. At least her daughter is different.

And as usual, she think of Tris. The climate is cold, and the leader of Erudite just wants to go home and hug her lover. She has worked enough for today.

Andrew keeps talking without stopping, Johanna Reyes is about to start snoring, Max is playing with a knife, and Jack Khan looks bored. Even Marcus looks uncomfortable with the long speech of his co-leader.

Jeanine rests her head on her hand, when she felt... a hand on her foot? The shock causes a jolt in the woman, which is disguised with a cough. Andrew throws her a quick glance, but don't let his speech. Jeanine dropped her pen, to look under the table. Stooping she finds a pair of blue eyes and a mischievous smile.

_"¡¿Tris?!"_

Tris is under the table, holding her feet. Her rogue and pretty face shines.

-_What the hell are you doing? -_whispered. She wonders how the girl managed to get in without being seen. Tris is smart, but enforcement is very strict.

The younger woman winks at her lover.

Before her colleagues suspect, she turns up. She breathes deeply, while still listening to the speech of Andrew. If someone discovers that Tris is under the table, she will give explanations. Explanations that she doesn't want to give anyone.

-...That way our youth will learn the values of our Faction...

Tris took off her shoe. Jeanine feels her slender fingers playing with her little finger, then with her thumb. The blonde tries to kick her, but the blue-eyed girl holds her leg with the other hand. With a strong grip. Jeanine sees Andrew's lips move but can't hear his words. Tris replaces her fingers, using something else. Something moist and meaty. Lips. She is kissing her sole, and those kisses up to the**_ heel_**, and her **_leg_**, and her **_knee_**. _Damn it._

Then the kisses became tickle.

Jeanine kicks, desperately trying to conceal. Years ago she had controlled her facial expressions perfectly, but the tickled of her lover are throwing away her self-control to the trash. She doesn't laugh, but a contained smile escapes from her face.

When she can no longer bear the chuckle, retried kick Tris. Her leg is released and hits hard muscle.

-Au! -Exclaims the leader of Dauntless.

Max incorporate suddenly, looking at Jack with fire in his eyes.

-You kicked me!

-Excuse me? -Ask Jack.

-You kicked my knee, Pansycake!

-I have not done anything! What the hell is wrong with you?

-I had never seen a Candor lie.

-Did you calling me a liar?

-Max, Jack, calm down. -Johanna tried to calm them down.

They began to argue violently, with Marcus and Johanna attempting to calm them. In fact, everyone was tired of the incessant chatter of Andrew Prior. They preferred to fight.

Jeanine looks stunned the disaster that has caused. Beneath the noise, she hear the laugh of Beatrice, under the table. Taking advantage that nobody sees, the blonde lowers her head to see Tris.

-You, my dear, are in **serious trouble.**

-If I'm in "serious trouble", why are you smiling? You should thank me. I bet it is the meeting more fun in a long time, my love. Definitely you should thank me.

-What I should do is tie and spank you.

-Should I take this as an invitation to read "Fifty Shades of Grey" together? But I will be Christian. -smiled Tris.

Andrew Prior is confused. Not only for the fight, which prefers not get into (Marcus and Johanna are losing control), neither is confused by the interruption to his speech. Andrew is sure to have heard the voice of his daughter, and the strange attitude of his ex-best friend doesn't give him any good spine. He had to do something.


	7. Doll's ex friend

**N/A: ****Hi! Christmas is coming, and that will affect this fic. Jeanine's ring is important, remember that.**

**Read the note at the end.**

* * *

><p>Sometimes, Tris hates her lover's ring. Almost as much as the meetings, but that she had found a solution. Sneak under the table and tickle her (and then enjoy her revenge).<p>

No the ring itself, hates what that does. It wasn't pleasant to find scratches on her arms, legs, neck, back, and _other body parts, _made by Jeanine's iron ring. She had tried to convince her to remove that, without success so far. The ring was special, a kind of family heirloom. Jeanine never took it off.

Tris meditated on these issues while working in the laboratory. She had finished her other matters, and the Abnegation-Born was working on something more important to her: a Christmas gift. For Jeanine. This would be their first Christmas together, and Tris hoped there would be many, many more.

She was finishing when she felt a blow on the glass door of the lab. Tris looked up to see the visitor, and almost dropped the welder.

Her father. Smiling.

She must be very surprised, because her father smiled more. Tris left things on the table and went to the door.

"Dad? How come you're here?" said coming out. Nobody could enter the laboratories.

"Beatrice"

Then, her father did something she never expected. He hugged her, burying his hands in her hair. Tris was quiet a moment, then returned the hug, a little awkward.

"You look beautiful. Your mother and I have missed you and your brother so much."

Tris hugged him a little tighter.

"Dad, not that I'm not glad to see you, but what are you doing here?"

Andrew left her to watch her eyes.

"With Christmas so close I wanted to see you"

"How did you get in?"

He showed her a ID card.

"This card says _Alfred Jones"_

"That doesn't matter..." the man blushed. "Is there somewhere we can talk in private?"

* * *

><p>"A closet?"<p>

"It is the only place where no cameras. I remind you that it is prohibited to be here" Tris said, pushing a broom.

The girl looked at her father. In that small room, lit only by a spotlight, she saw the resemblance between the two. The same color hair, the same dark blue eyes, the same dimples...

She had not had a deep conversation with her father in years. She had not had a deep conversation with her father _never_. In Abnegation there are not many displays of affection. But Tris was now Erudite. And while her father was still Abnegation, looked different.

"Your brother's okay?"

"Caleb is a member of the technology department. He has fun a lot"

"It's a relief" sighed. "I have come to warn you".

"About what?"

"Jeanine Matthews."

Andrew mistook the panic of Tris with surprise.

"Matthews?"

"Yes."

She was looking for the right words when her father spoke again.

"I suspect she's not planning anything good. I don't know what, but I will soon."

"But what do you say? Jeanine? What makes you think that?"

"_I know her_" his eyes blazed with blue fire. "She is evil. Evil and dangerous. I've been watching her in meetings. And you know what? She acts as if hiding something."

"You can't accuse someone based on assumptions" her eye began to tremble.

"_**I am basing on previous experiences**_" his voice was dark. "She is crazy! She is selfish, manipulative, twisted..."

"Dad..."

Andrew looked totally stressed out, as if he had not slept in days. But that did not stop the anger of Tris arise.

"You're being paranoid. Perhaps, these changes are due to that she is happy."

"Beatrice..." Andrew ran a hand through his hair. Tris acknowledged that she did the same. "I understand you doubt but you must trust me. Jeanine Matthews is a monster. When I was a kid, I was her friend. I know how she is."

"Are you completely secure?"

"I'm absolutely secure. There is no other possibility."

"..._You have become insane..._"

Tris stormed out of the closet. Her head ached with rage and the words of her father. She had to restrain her tongue not explode in fury and defend her important than yelling at her father for Jeanine, Tris had to make sure no one knew of her relationship with her leader. That was the priority.

* * *

><p>Tris watched through the glass door.<p>

The leader was reading documents. Tris was surprised that she didn't sleep between papers. With the evening light coming through the window, her lover looked supernatural. Her hair shone, her lips narrowed, her eyes were liquid silver.

Jeanine was all silver, gold, and sea. Abstract as those three elements.

**_"She's crazy! She is selfish, manipulative, twisted..."_**

"_No_" thought "_you are wrong_".

The woman that every night snuggling up asleep on her chest to find her heartbeat was not a monster. She was a continual contradiction. She was an enigma. One that Tris wanted to unravel.

"You think to stay there for much longer, Beatrice?"

Tris out of her thoughts.

"Do you have eyes in the neck?"

"Or maybe you're not very quiet, my dear"

"I will work on it"

Tris entered the office. The light orange from the windows filled the room with a warm climate. She sat with her lover.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"This is where I pretend believe in you?"

"Well, believe me, because nothing is wrong."

Jeanine left her papers to saw her. Suddenly Tris felt very nervous with that stern gray eyes.

"Tell me what's bothering you."

Tris took a second to look at her. The shiny hair, straight nose, soft lips, those eyes that were her undoing, and that neck... so delicate. She was dying to bite that neck.

In fact, she did exactly that.

Before she knew it, she had sunk her teeth into her delicious neck. Tris heard the wonderful sound of a gasp of surprise and a little pain. She resisted the urge to bite stronger to leave a big mark. A mark to tell the whole damn world that those woman belonged to her. Instead she devoted herself to kiss and suck fresh wound.

"What the...?"

_"You know what bothers me? You have too many clothes on..._"

The blue-eyed girl pushed her on the couch, fighting with the lab coat. Tris wanted to be calm to enjoy it with time, but the fire in her belly needed to be appeased. Now.

"You're putting excuses for not..."

"Shhh" silenced her. Jeanine was starting to get angry. Before she could speak again, Tris took her face in her hands and kissed her. She didn't let go until the blonde began to respond. Then she broke the kiss. "We'll talk later, I promise."

The blonde thought she could keep insisting. It would be prudent extract the truth to that daring girl. Beatrice would be so easy to control at that time, when she was obviously upset...

But Tris could not be controlled. And she loved it.

She pulled her in for another kiss, and to help the blue-eyed girl with the rebel lab coat.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**To answer:**  
><strong>1) What do you think of a Trinine baby? (WUAJAAJAJA, My evil laugh!) What a bizarre!<strong>

**2) Do you match Jeanine with other people besides Tris? Maybe Andrew? Marcus (disgust, i hate him)? Caleb? I have a friend who likes Jeanine x Natalie! xD**

**3) What do you think I do get angst chapters? Or funny? **

**Any ideas you have, I'd love to hear it. KarolMarques already gave me an idea :D**


	8. Doll's Dear Einstein

Sometimes, Caleb hated being born in Abnegation.

Not because of his intelligence repressed for sixteen years, but by their impulses to help. That caused that others will use it as a scapegoat. Since then, with the report.

Caleb hated his selfless ways. They made him harder to say no. Caused him problems. On that particular time, which was to deliver the report on technological advances. The problem would not be so bad if he had not deliver to Jeanine Matthews.

Caleb did not know what to think about her. She was a genius. That woman was so smart that did not seem human. She was also very beautiful. Matthews looked a bit like the Titanic actress. How was her name?... Kate! Kate Winslet! **(XD)**

He was walking toward purgatory, alias Jeanine's office when he heard someone call him.

"Caleb..."

Prior sought the source of the voice. He was alone in the aisle, except for a maintenance man with a beard and white hair.

"Caleb, here."

Caleb discovered with surprise that the voice belonged to the man. The concierge approached him.

"Listen, I have not much time. Your sister left me alone in the closet. I can't explain everything, but she's doing very bad things, and you have to be alert. I talked to your sister, but she didn't believe me. You have to watch over her."

"But what the hell are you talking about..." Caleb looked uniform "...Cornelius?"

For a moment he was frightened, because the concierge looked at him with wide eyes. Then he took off his beard and white hair.

"Dad?" Now he was confused.

"Listen to me." His father took him by the shoulders. "Talk to Beatrice. Take care of each other. And whatever you do, stay away from Jeanine Matthews. "

Then his father went away quickly.

"What?"

* * *

><p>This conversation left Caleb very worried. His father in Erudite, acting so mysterious. And disguised as a concierge. He did not know what to think.<br>All he had clear was that he must speak with his sister. But first he had to deliver the documents to Matthews.

Caleb went to the office door. When he was about to call, a muffled noise stopped him. It came from inside the room.

_"AhAhAhaAhh, don't bite me." _

Four words. Four. And one of them, an onomatopoeia. With those four words, the brain of Caleb escaped through the ear and jumped out the window. Were sounds of lust, in the voice of Jeanine Matthews.

Caleb recognized that his job was in jeopardy (possibly his life too). He would have been more than willing to get out of there immediately, if the next word had not froze him

_"TRIS!"_

His heart pierced his chest and followed his brains out the window.

A strange chill through his body. As dreaming, opened the door. Four female legs dangled off the couch. He moved a little to discover their owners.

...

...

...

"...¡OOH MY FUCKING DEAR EINSTEIN!"

The scream caught the attention of his sister and his boss, but Caleb didn't stop to talk. He turned and ran, with the intention of reaching the lab and removed his own eyes.

"Caleb!"

"Damn!"

Tris left the warm body of her lover.

"I have to reach him."

"We have been a few idiots!" Shouted furious Jeanine. "Why are not directly went to the street? I've been an idiot! All come to my office!"

"Jeanine, love, calm down." Tris put a hand on her bare shoulder. "I'll go talk to him. I will convince him to keep the secret. Later we will talk about safety."

"Fine, go and try to talk to your brother. But if he will not listen, we have to get rid of him."  
>"Caleb will hear me."<p>

Tris got up quickly, ready to follow her brother.

"My dear, do not you think you should put some clothes before?"

But first she put on a shirt.

* * *

><p>Tris found her brother in the laboratory. He was hiding in a corner between his desk and the wall.<p>

"Caleb?"

The Erudite had his head in his hands, muttering and shaking.

"Caleb, I..."

"I don't find the pliers. I can't remove my eyes... "

"Caleb, do not say that. You should not react that way... "

"Then how should I react?" He shouted. "You're sleeping with her! HER! Are you crazy? And I saw you two... together!I will not sleep in weeks! With so many other women, like Cara... "

"Stop." Tris stopped him. "I understand that you're surprised, but is enough. And don't talk so loud. Someone might hear you. "

"Tris..."

"I need you to promise me you will not tell anyone. This is very important to me. She is very important to me, and do not want to lose her. If you love me a little, keeps the secret.

Her brother ran a hand through his hair. Tris recognized the familiar gesture. "Since when are you... with her?"

"Ten months."

"Ten months !?" Caleb looked horrified. "And did not you tell me?"

"I knew you'd react like you're reacting now."

Caleb calmed.

"Do not say that I understand, because I don't. But you're my sister, and I love you. I... I promise to keep the secret."

Tris sighed with relief. She knew she could count on his brother. The blue-eyed girl smiled lovingly.

"Thank you, Caleb."

"You can thank me convincing Matthews to give me an promotion... and Tris..."

"What?"

"Don't let her hurt you."

His sister smiled. "Nobody is going to hurt me."

_I probably will. Sorry, Tris._

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Beatrice Prior wrapped her arms around her lover. She kissed her forehead, stroking her shoulder, obtaining a purr of satisfaction.<p>

"Were you serious about Caleb?"

"Overestimate my understanding. I do not know what you mean."

"Rid of my brother."

"Maybe," responded normally. "But I don't think that you like that option. Most likely I would have erased his memory, and the matter ended."

"You're very considerate"

Jeanine rolled her eyes and turned to kiss her.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**I received varied responses on Baby Trinine. **

**Two friends want Baby Trinine and three friends don't want.**

**What do you want? Consider it a poll.**


	9. Doll's Christmas Eve

Sometimes, Natalie feared that her husband was going crazy.

"Andrew, it's almost Christmas. What are you doing?"

"I plan to save our children from the blond monster."

Natalie took the papers that her husband was writing. Actually, he was only drawing himself with a stick in his hand, and a blond woman wearing blue clothes on the floor with crosses on the eyes.

"Andrew, honey, you're acting a little ..."

"Selfish?"

"Crazy."

"I just want to protect my children, Natalie. That's not crazy. "

"Drawing the possible deaths of Jeanine Matthews? I don't think that this will keep them safe."

"And you didn't see the drawing of the machine gun."

Natalie was very worried. Her husband kept talking of a conspiracy. And drawing horrible. This was out of control.

"Andrew, do you have at least evidence of what you say?"

"I know what I saw. She smiled at that meeting."

"...So?"

"Natalie, my love," took her hand. "Jeanine never smiles if she do not plan something bad. And if possible, something bad against me."

"Do not you think she has changed over time?"

"Evil does not change."

Natalie pinched her nose. Evidently there was something wrong with all children grown in Erudite. She thought of her beloved children, living among all those crazy, and felt compassion.

At that time somebody knocked on the door. As Andrew redrew his gloomy drawings, Natalie went to open the door.

Her surprise was much when she found a concierge with beard and white hair.

"My God, I really missed you," was the greeting from the concierge. "At first I thought that he was crazy, but then I saw the reality with my own eyes. And it was horrible. Well, the part of my sister, Matthews is quite... oh, never mind. I saw them. My sister was with her, HER. She is controlling my sister. Dad said I should... "

"Excuse me, but who the hell are you?" She asked in a not very unselfish way.

The concierge shook one eye, then he removed the beard and white hair.

"Caleb!" Her hand stroked the cheek of his son with disbelief.

"Hello, Mother," Caleb could not resist the urge to hug her. "I want to talk about Beatrice."

* * *

><p>Tris Prior was looking out the window.<p>

Below her, some children of different Factions was playing in the snow. She watched curiously. She don't remember ever played in the snow, innocent and peaceful as those children. It was as if she born at sixteen, when she joined Erudite. Beatrice had trouble remembering things from her childhood. She wondered if Jeanine would think the same. If she think of her childhood.

She imagined a little girl with silver eyes and blond hair, dressed in blue clothes, reading in a library, playing in the lab, watching the snowflakes. These images were fascinating.

Tris was tired. Still had not removed the dress. On Christmas Eve, Erudite gave a short party that nobody wanted to attend. It was considered unnecessary and illogical. But no one could afford to don't attend. Christmas was Christmas.

She had been quite disappointed to not find her brother all night. The blue-eyed girl had distracted chatting with Cara, commenting on their clothes, sharing ideas, and mocking Caleb. There were many people in the living room and the voices mingled.

At ten o'clock, Jeanine entered in the room. Tris needed two looks to digest her appearance. She wore a blue silk dress, elegant, long and low-cut. Her blonde hair was tied in a braid. The Erudites near greeted her excited, too for her taste. But her attention was on her lover.

She would kissed her there.

Tris swung her legs to the sofa and recalled the time. She forced herself not to approach Jeanine, but could not avoid steal glances at her, her neck, her collarbone, her back. It was hard to hear the voice of Cara.

It was a great relief when the clock struck 11:00 PM, and Tris could finally go. She was not in a mood for parties, not even Christmas. Beatrice felt tired for no apparent reason. All she wanted was to embrace Jeanine and fall asleep in her arms.

"You look exhausted, my dear."

Jeanine entered the room. Still wearing that dress, but her hair was loose and removed her shoes. Tris felt better when saw her lover.

"It was a long day," replied the girl.

The leader sat beside her.

"And isn't over. There are still ten minutes to Christmas."

"I'm glad. Within ten minutes I can unwrap my gift."

Tris leaned back in her breasts. Slowly she slid her hand under the dress.

"You have to unwrap your presents before playing with them."

"I don't think the gift cares."

* * *

><p>"She has my daughter!"<p>

"Dad, you have to think coherently..."

"Andrew, calm down."

Andrew was spinning in a circle around the house. It was worse than he imagined. Jeanine had Tris threatened, possibly controlled. And if what his son said was true, that monster forced her daughter... to give... perverted things.

He felt a stone in the stomach.

"This makes no any sense," Natalie said.

"Let's find out, we will going to Erudite," the man took his coat. "We will rescue Beatrice."

* * *

><p><strong>NA: I have decided that this fic will have a humorous end. You know, without much sense. But with lots of laughs. **

**The issue of "baby Trinine" is closed. I will not put in the whole story, I'll do an epilogue with him. Many do not want, but some people really do want. So it will be an extra chapter. For whoever wants to read it.**


	10. Doll's orange incoherent of Christmas

Sometimes, Caleb could not believe his luck.

Ten minutes later, the three were front the door of Matthews. Circumvent security was relatively easy, because many Erudites were bored in the Christmas Ball, and Caleb had found more suits of concierge.

"We need the password," Caleb said. "It's pretty long."

Andrew stepped forward and tapped on the board. The door gave a green light.

Natalie and her son looked at him puzzled. "What's the password?"

"AndrewPriorFuckingIdiot3,14" replied simply. "3.14 is pi."

They entered in the Jeanine's department.

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas, My Dear."<p>

"Merry Christmas, My Love."

As much as Tris wanted to take the dress to Jeanine, would have to wait until after the gift giving. She reached into her purse and pulled out a small box wrapped in blue paper, and put on the lap of her lover. Jeanine's eyes flashed with surprise. She looked at her lover as asking for an explanation, but Tris just winked with eye and encouraged her to open it.

She unfolded the paper carefully, not wanting to break it. Her eyes flashed more when open the box.

"It's ... it's perfect."

Inside was a necklace with a pendant of the Erudite's Eye, made with cut sapphire and sapphire. The chain was silver, and shone like the moon.

"How did you get this?"

"Chemistry," replied Tris looking at her face. "It was difficult to make the sapphire take that form, but in the end I succeeded. And I discovered a method of handling precious stones." Pride was present in her voice.

Jeanine didn't realize when she said: "No one had given me never something so beautiful."

"I thought you'd like."

It was the exact color of the eyes of Tris. Jeanine not know if Tris was aware of that detail, but preferred to keep her cheesy thought. She could feel the cold of the necklace in her hand, and the warmth of her lover by her side.

"Put me."

Tris raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"The necklace. In my neck. Obviously. "

She laughed and took the necklace. Then pulled the blond hair from her delicate neck and buttoned it. The blue eye hung on her chest, shining like a star, but not so bright as the eyes of her owner. At that time, Jeanine knew that would never take away that necklace.

"I have something for you."

"Really?"

"You believe me incapable of a sweet detail?"

Tris laughed. "Well, what's your mystery gift?"

Jeanine would given it cheerfully. Then she would have kissed her, and toast with an cider. Yes, that she had done. Why didn't she? Because an orange flew across the air.

Yes, an orange.

Where hit the orange? At the head of Jeanine Matthews.

Who threw the orange? Andrew Prior.

Whence came the orange? A fruiterer near the door.

Who was surprised? Tris Prior.

Who was afraid for his job? Caleb Prior.

Who was ashamed? Natalie Prior.

When Jeanine realized what was happening, she was on the floor with a strong headache. Tris had not reacted when two concierges grabbed her and dragged her toward the door.

"What the hell? Let me go! What does this mean?! "

"We're going to save you, daughter!"

"Matthews will mash me!"

"This is a madness!" said Natalie.

"Dad!? Mom!? Caleb!? Have you gone crazy!? "

Tris struggled to help her fall lover, but Andrew held stronger with cloudy eyes.

"She is deceiving you, Beatrice. She is planning to eliminate us all. "

"What!?"

"Son of a..." Jeanine would have liked to finish her sentence, but felt dizzy from the blow.

"We have to get out of here."

Caleb and Andrew tried to flee, but Jeanine reacted and pressed a button that hid behind the couch. The door closed tightly, unable to open.

"What the hell is going on here? Explain this, Andrew!"

"That I know your evil plans! And I will not let you use my daughter!"

"Dad, you've gone mad! Put me down!"

"My evil plans?" Jeanine still looked intimidating, despite the bump. "As always, your stupidity is bigger than your common sense."

"This stupid will defeat you."

"Hollow head!"

"Manipulative demon!"

"Brain of sponge!"

"Blonde oxygenated!"

"SHUT UP!" The scream of Natalie drew the attention. "Everyone is acting like deranged!"

"The only deranged is YOUR HUSBAND! He invaded Erudite and wants to take prisoner to his own daughter! "

"Better with me than with you!"

"I'm not planning anything, IDIOT!"

Caleb was shivering with fear. Matthews was wholly and purely angry. She looked like a dragon ready to burn her prey.

"Really?" His father moved dangerously close to the dragon. Or was very brave or was crazy. Tris was so surprised she forgot to continue struggling. Andrew looked defiantly at his ex-friend. "Can you look me in the eyes and tell me you're not planning anything?"

She smiled ironically. "Of course I'm planning something."

"I knew it!"

Jeanine recovered the gift that was on the couch (had stayed there during her fall). It was a small box of black color. She opened it. Inside was her ring, who Tris hated because it left scratches.

"I fixed it," said Jeanine guessing her thoughts. "Now don't have sharp edges. And I want you to have it. "

"But it is the ring of your family."

"I want you to be my family."

In the room could not hear a pin drop. Caleb and Natalie were pale, Tris to faint, and Andrew in shock. The only seemingly calm was Jeanine, but was blushing.

"You're asking me marriage?"

"You're smart, what do you think?"

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ****Merry Christmas, guys! The next chapter will be ready soon.**

**You see the button that says "review" down there? It has magical powers. The magical power to make me happy :D**


End file.
